Same Jaune Different Arc
by Hozic
Summary: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIED!" Jaune's partner yells at the doctor. "Like I said Ms. Nikos… He died on the operation table…. We revived him, but he is…. Different." Jaune... was killed, but another Arc took his place. A Arc from Earth.- Soldier Arc, Harem(but there will be a final choice). WARNING GORE, RACISM, DEATH, AND MULTIPULE OF DIFFERENT THINGS THAT COMBINE FOR YOUR ANGER.
1. Chapter 1

What if Jaune died… and someone else took his place that died somewhere else. (A soul swap with out the other soul... Sorry but Jaune's soul is gone.)

This is a pet story i'm writing this story when i have writers block.

some parts will be rushed due to the curse of writers block.

WARNING! Gore... Death (People will die)... Racism (Don't judge)... PTSD... and multipule other things will appear in this story. (Sorry but, buck up... stop having tiny heart syndrome)

* * *

><p>*Combat class*<p>

"Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long, Please make your way to the arena." Prof. Goodwitch called them to spar, as they took their ready spots she called the match to start. "Fight."

"AHHHHH" Yang went flying towards Jaune with a flurry of punches, Jaune have been able to block them but it is taking a toll on his aura. So he took the offensive, swinging his sword making Yang block and dodge away. "You are fight pretty well vomit boy." She teased.

"You are a better fighter then myself we both know that… but I will fight you will my last breath." Jaune spoke charging at her with his shield at the ready. The fight was going well Yang was taking it easy on Jaune after all, but Jaune made a fatal mistake. He swung his sword almost hitting her, but a shine of gold fell to the ground. Jaune froze; as he stared at the shine… he realized what it was…. Hair…. A lot of it, Jaune whipped his head towards Yang and saw her hair was shorter…. Way shorter.

"What's the matter vomit boy?" Yang asked, wondering why Jaune just froze… until she felt a slight wind… against her neck. Her hands go up to feel her hair, from the top going down she feels it is still there but….. When she reached her shoulders her hair, stopped.

"Yang…. Please just stay calm…"

"You…."

"Yang."

"You…." her body shaking with anger…. No rage, pure rage. "You…MONSTER!" Yang screamed with a swarm of hellfire flying off her body. In her blind rage she charges Jaune, slamming her fists against his shield. Until *CRACK* the deafening sound of bone breaking fills the room, Jaune's arm goes limp; Falling towards the ground, with Yang straddling him punching him.

"Xiao Long, Please control yourself." Prof. Goodwitch yells, as her team runs down to her trying to pull her off him.

"DIE!" Her scream pierces the air, as one punch flies towards his chest… *Slow motion* Jaune sees the fist fly towards his chest, Knowing that this punch would end his life. His soul leaves his body to go find a new soul.

*Earth….. Afghanistan…. 2019….*

.

.

"COVERING FIRE"

Jaune walks through the battle field before him, humans and other humans fighting with guns "No aura…. No Swords, shields, bows, nothing from my world." He walks through the battle, looking at very warrior, some falling with holes in their bodies, others on the ground reloading. Until, he sees a name… a familiar name. "Arc" Jaune walks over to the man with the same name.

"Arc!" as his name was called another man came around a corner spraying bullets at said person. As a bullet flies towards him *Slow motion* the bullet flies slowly towards his head.

"Do you want to live?" Jaune asked him, his eyes go wide as his body goes limp all he could say was…

"Yes" his life on earth is gone….

.

.

.

*Beacon….. Medical ward…. Jaune's room*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIED!" Jaune's partner yells at the doctor.

"Like I said Ms. Nikos… He died on the operation table…. We revived him, but he is…. Different." The doctor left the room, Pyrrha walked to Jaune's room walking past a crying Team RWBY and Team (J)N(P)R.

"_Jaune are looks like he is suffering from PTSD, but from how we examined him he sounds like he has had it for years…."_ Pyrrha replayed what the doctor said to her over and over. "_He will never be the same…_" As Pyrrha walks into Jaune's room she sees him sitting there on his bed awake. Both of the teams run inside, Yang sprints to him and hugs him with all her might. Jaune pushes her away, and stands up. Jaune was slow almost like he was waiting for something to happen. Pyrrha recognized it.

"Jaune…." She whispered as she walks over to him. "Jaune…" her hand touches his shoulder, he jumps and spins around. Wide eyed, tense, almost wanting to… attack. "Jaune, they are releasing you, I'm taking you to our room."

"Roger." His words were short and pointed. It surprised them, how forward he is. "Lead the way Nikos."

"Ok…" Pyrrha leads him to their dorm room. "Do you remember which one is your bed?"

"It's fuzzy." Jaune replied as he sat down upon a bed.

"From left to right there is Ren, Nora, Your bed, then the one you are sitting on…. Is mine." She whispered the last part.

"I see." Jaune stands and takes his hoodie off along with his armor and boots, revealing his sculpted body "Pyrrha…." His voice is low "I'm going to share the bed with you." when he finished speaking he climbed into the bed going to the far side making room for her.

"Jaune! What do you mean!" Pyrrha yelled as her cheeks turned a bright red

"Pyrrha….Please…. I'm afraid to sleep." His voice shaking, Pyrrha gives him a caring smile.

"Let me get changed." Pyrrha gathers her night wear, and goes to the dorm restroom.

*Few minutes later*

As Pyrrha stepped out of the restroom in her light red nightgown, as she climbs into her bed Jaune wrapped his arms around her "Thank you" Jaune whispers into her hair before falling to an almost blissful sleep.

"You're welcome" Pyrrha smiles, before snuggling into Jaune's chest.

*Jaune's Dream: Afghanistan; patrol mission outside Kandahar city.* **Que Five finger death punch: Coming Down.

Arc and his team are walking with rucks through an out skirting village. There are eleven soldiers and one interpreter with them, the lead team signals to halt. Arc runs up to the lead team. "What do you see?"

"Possible Foot mobiles and one light skin vic."

"Let's move around."

"Roger" the lead team leader motions for everyone to pick up and start moving. They start to move in a different direction until *Bang…. Crack* one of the soldier's falls limp…. Then another, and another…. One by one they all started to fall blood flowing from their bodies. Arc stares at the bodies then his own hands….. "!" his hands are stained red, along with his cloths…. His eyes avert up to see multiple people surrounding him in black gowns and little ones in black suits and dresses…. "No…..No…. It wasn't my fault…. It wasn't my fault!" His body shakes…. The bodies start to rise up their eyes black as night, faces torn showing monstrous fangs.

"YYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU…KKKKKKIIIIIILLLLLEEEEEDDDDD UUUUUUSSSSSSS" the corpses claw at him "TTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTTTTTOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR" their black eyes start to have a dark red glow. "DIE, DIE, DIE!" in his hands a M9 handgun appears, so Arc takes aim…. And fires

"DIE!" is bullets pierce the skulls. "DIE!" Every shot shakes his heart. "DIE!" his soul. "DIE!" his eyes fly open scaring his teammates, along with almost every hunter and huntress in training on the floors above…. And below his own. "DDDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" His body shoots up, clutching Pyrrha to his chest pointing his sword at every direction. Pyrrha was jolted awake by the noise and movement, Jaune was panting, shaking, cold with sweat, his hand gripped onto Pyrrha's arm with enough force to bruise her. "Stay back!... You ghazi motherfuckers!"

**End of Song**

"Jaune!" Ren called to him trying to calm him down.

"Stay back Gink!" Jaune aims his sword at him. The door burst open revealing Team RWBY with their weapons at the ready. "I said STAY BACK!" Jaune's swords point still aimed at them.

"Jaune…. Please calm down…." Ruby spoke softly.

"Please, just calm down." Blake asked. Jaune's eyes peer at her with hate, then shift to one tall figure standing beside her.

"Jaune…. Please you have to calm down." Yang pleaded. Jaune's eyes stare at them with hard angry battle lust, eyes that sent chills down their spines…. The eyes of a killer, a murderer, a man who has seen, suffering.

'Scary' they all thought. Jaune was about to yell again, but a pair of hands grip his head and pull him into a gentle embrace

"Κάμω ε ε ε…  
>Νάνι μού το νάνι νάνι<br>κι όπου μου πονεί να γιάνει.  
>Νανι το, που να το χαρώ,<br>σαν η ελιά το φύλλο.  
>Σαν τα πουλάκια το νερό<br>και τα βουνά τον ήλιο.  
>Ε ε ε ε…,<p>

.

Κάμω ε ε ε…  
>Νάνι μού το νάνι νάνι<br>κι όπου μου πονεί να γιάνει.  
>Νανι το, που να το χαρώ,<br>σαν η ελιά το φύλλο.  
>Σαν τα πουλάκια το νερό<br>και τα βουνά τον ήλιο.  
>Ε ε…. ε…. ε…"<p>

.

As her soft voice slowly calmed him down, her soft voice calling him to grow calm, for him to…. Sleep. "Pyrrha…. Am I a monster?"

"No Jaune….. You are a man, the man I fell in love with." She places a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

"What if I told you…. he died when on that table…. I was born again, in these arms." Jaune whispers before falling asleep again.

* * *

><p>I hope you like the story. I went OC with Jaune, giving him a different personality.<p>

I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will hold a song in it Jaune will sing in this chapter. Creds to the song maker will be given at the end. Like i said before, this is a writers block story, so a little of it will be rushed and half assed. (Warning: extreame language in this chapter.)

* * *

><p>-Previously-<p>

As her soft voice slowly calmed him down, her soft voice calling him to grow calm, for him to…. Sleep. "Pyrrha…. Am I a monster?"

"No Jaune….. You are a man, the man I fell in love with." She places a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

"What if I told you…. he died when on that table…. I was born again, in these arms." Jaune whispers before falling asleep again.

*Morning… Zero Four hundred…. Team JNPR Dormroom.*

Jaune wakes from his slumber, with his head resting atop Pyrrha's chest. 'What time is it?' Jaune thought as his head lifted from Pyrrha to stare at the bright red numbers "4:00" Jaune almost audibly groans. 'curse my sleep cycle' He pulls himself from Pyrrha to put on some shorts, and a plain tee. 'Time to go for a run.'

* * *

><p>*Beacon's courtyard*<p>

'Why did I do that…?' Yang berated herself 'I should have controlled my anger…' Yang sits at a nearby bench, staring at her hands.

*Flash back…. Yang's P.O.V*

"You….." I whisper as I stare at my hair on the ground. "You….." My hands run through my hair only to fall short of my shoulders. "You…" My beautiful hair "YOU MONSTER!" My vision fades…. All I can see is, red.

*Vision Fades*

"Yang…!" That voice…

"Yang!" That is Ruby's voice…

"YANG STOP!" That is Pyrrha…. She sounds sad?

"YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Wait…. Killing him?! But….

*Vision starts to come back*

Why is everything red…? My hands, my cloths, Jaune….

*Vision clears*

Why is Jaune red? I stare at him, his golden hair almost completely stained red, his face bloodied, cloths scorched, skin burnt, he looks…. Peaceful….

"Ms. Xiao Long, You will restrain yourself! Get Mr. Arc to the ER." All I could do… is stare at him, and the open hole in his chest.

*End of flashback** Normal P.O.V

'Why…. I stole the Jaune I fell for away." Her hands grab at her hair in frustration, anger, and shame…

"It ain't no mystery, I'm all I have left, I'm pushing back and running you over" Yang hears someone yelling at the top of their lungs.

"I've been thrown down run around, Beaten 'til I hit the ground, Telling you right now that it's over" Yang moves closer to the voice. "There's no room for mistakes, All the cards are in place, Say what you will but say it to my face." Yang passes some trees till she sees who the owner of the voice is. "Better back the fuck up, Better shut the fuck up, I'll do what I want and I'll never give up" Yang sees who the voice belongs to.

"Jaune…"

"I won't be broken, I won't be tortured, I won't be beaten down, I have the answer, I take the pressure, I turn it all around" Jaune Screams at the top of his lunges.

"Lift me up above this, The flames and the ashes, Lift me up and help me to fly away, Lift me up above this, The broken the empty, Lift me up and help me to fly away, Lift me up" Yang starts to feel her eyes fog. "I'm gonna change history, Enlighten the world, Teach them how to see through my eyes"

"Is that how he feels…." Yang mind races.

"I'm gonna lash back check that, Fatal as a heart attack, Stomp out all the ugliest lies" Jaune walks in circles getting angrier, and angrier. "You can't convince me to change, We ain't on the same page, I've had my fill now there's nothing but rage!" Jaune punches one of the trees. "Best get out of my way, 'Cause there's nothing to say, Is that all that you got?, Because I ain't got all day" In a flurry of emotions and angrier, Jaune spins around and meets eye to eye with…. Yang, with every word he get angrier.

"I have been broken, I have been tortured, I have been beaten down" His voice is low, almost dangerous murderous. "I have no answer, I can't take the pressure, I can't turn it all around" With the last words uttered he is standing in front of her "Yang…. You destroyed me, but you also set me free."

"Did I…"

"Yes" As Jaune leans in and kisses her forehead. "You may have killed me" Her eyes go wide "But, you gave me new life."

"Jaune….I" Before she could finish another voice spoke up.

"Aw~ isn't it the little murderer, and her victim." Cinder and Emerald walk over. "Or do you want to finish the job." Cinder mischievous voice spoke.

"Cinder…. You better stop."

"Or what you gonna kill us?... OH! Wait you will just kill Jaune instead." Emerald sweetly hissed.

"You are wearing my patience…." Jaune hisses.

"What are you doing to do?" Emerald asked.

"He will do nothing, he will just love his murdering whor" But Cinder was cut off by a very angry Jaune.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT YOUR CUNT MOUTH, BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND FUCK-START YOUR HEAD!" He yells at Cinder, taking all three of them by surprise.

"W-w-w-w-what did you say!" Cinder screamed.

"You heard me." He hisses, as he walks over to the both of them "I'm am angry, and wanting to hit someone…" His hands reach up, gripping both of their necks pulling them close. "Maybe do something, extremely painful, or pleasurable….. to you."

* * *

><p>I do know that I'm modifying Jaune quite a bit, I'm giving him more of my personality (Adding PTSD to him.) and yes the song is Five Finger Death Punch.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ow… that was harsh to say, let's see how this chapter will go?

And there will be an explanation to the song, in the last chapter. ( this chapter will be a little on the creepy side.)

* * *

><p>-Previously-<p>

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT YOUR CUNT MOUTH, BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND FUCK-START YOUR HEAD!" He yells at Cinder, taking all three of them by surprise.

"W-w-w-w-what did you say!" Cinder screamed.

"You heard me." He hisses, as he walks over to the both of them "I'm am angry, and wanting to hit someone… Maybe do something, extremely painful, or pleasurable….. For you."

A blush appears on the two girls faces. "Now… I will tell you to leave, you will obey." He hisses into their ears before pushing them away. "Leave." His voice…. short, and sharp. Jaune turns his attention to Yang, before walking back to the dorms.

*JNPR Dorm room*

Outside the door Jaune could hear his teammates.

"I just think something is wrong." It was a male voice… had to be Ren.

"I know, but he will be ok…. Not a lot of people die, then get revived again." This voice sounds concerned…. Pyrrha.

"As long as he doesn't hurt us, I won't have to break his legs!"…. Nora.

'They sound concerned at least' Jaune thought before opening the door. He looks around to room once, seeing that everyone are in there civilians, Jaune decided he would change too. Walking over to his closet he finds some sneakers, blue jeans, a plain black tee, and a cap. Removing his cloths he finds that two of the three are covering their eyes. "Like what you see…. Pyrrha" he teases while his jeans are slipped on. Earning a blush from the girl, he pulls the shirt over his head.

"What are you doing today Jaune?" Pyrrha raises the question.

"I'm going to vale, to get gear…. Alone" putting emphasis on alone. Before he walked out the door "Pyrrha…"

"Yes Jaune."

"What was that song you sang to me?" His question peaking the interest of the others.

"I-I-It is a song…. Well a lullaby from when I was a child…. My mother would sing it to me when I get nightmares." Hear answer gave Jaune a small smile.

"Thank you…. it helped me" Jaune told her, before walking out of the room towards the airships.

*Vale…. Airdocks….*

Jaune runs out of the ship leaving his lunch in a nearby waste bin. After cleaning up a little he starts to walk around. Stopping at the occasional clothing store he bought so cloths, and different armor, along with new weapons. While he walks out of the clothing store he looks at himself in the window of the store. 'I don't care what people say…. I look damn good, I would fuck me.' Jaune thought, while he still admired what he was wearing. Looking down to his feet he is wearing leather combat boots, with dark-blue jeans that are faded in some parts of them, wearing a normal belt with a silver buckle, a skin tight black shirt with an maroon button up, unbuttoned of course. Black leather hard-steel knuckle gloves fitted over his hands, with the pointer and thump cut off of them, and to finish off the look pure black aviator sunglasses; while he looks himself over he spies someone following him.

'Who is that…..' Jaune starts to walk away trying to lose his tail. While his walk is leading him to a nearby park he peaks back to see the person is still following him. His tail seems to be interested in what he is doing. 'Let's see who he is.' Jaune walks past a few people, turns a corner so he disappears form the strangers sight.

'He's getting away!' the stranger thought, as the stranger rounded the corner an arm warped around the strangers neck with a barrel pressed against their temple.

"Name, or there will be a very large hole where your brain should be." Jaune whispered into the stranger's ear. Slowly Jaune turned the stranger around, yanking back the hood covering his/hers face, the whole thing shattered into glass revealing a small multi-colored girl. Jaune stared at the girl, having to look more down to do so, so he opted out to just kneel.

"So who are you?" Jaune asked as he kneeled in front of the girl, only having to tilt his head up slightly to talk.

"….."

"So... You won't talk?... or you can't talk…" Jaune spoke, more to himself than anyone else really. Her eyes flickering from brown/pink, to white/brown, then Pink/brown every times she blinks, "Ok…. That is cool" Jaune pointed out as he points to his own eyes showing what he was talking about, the small girl gave Jaune a polite smile.

"….."

"So if you can't talk….." Jaune stands up and puts his hand out. "If you are hell bent on following me, hold my hand… we will go get something sweet to eat." At the mentioning of sweets the smaller girl jumped and gripped his hand. They both walk having people stare at them.

"…" She was getting annoyed with the stares until she saw a reflection of herself and him. "!" She wasn't holding his hand properly, only a few fingers, she realized she had a little skip in her step trying to keep up….. she looked like a daughter with her father. She tightens her grip onto his hand and pulls closer to him.

"Oh~ look at her!" one woman squealed.  
>"She is sooooo cute!" another gushed.<br>"They looks so cute, her father must be happy having such a cute little girl." Every comment was making her more embarrassed. Until…..

"Hello!" a woman with a little boy attached to her stop them.

"Hello…" Jaune greeted.

"My name is Mary Verwood, and this is my son Nick." She motions to her son.

"Nice to meet you both."

"I run a small get together us single parents run, to get together with our kids. And we are always looking for more people to join. We never find a lot of single fathers… May I ask, what is your job?"

"Soldier" The small girl looks at Jaune with wide eyes, and tightens her grip on his hand.

"!"

"Oh…. I see your little girl doesn't like your work."

"I know." Jaune starts walking away, with the little girl in tow.

"Can I get both of your names!" Mary yells. Jaune turns around, picking up the girl in his arms.

"Jaune…. And this is Neo." Jaune yelled back before walking away.

"!" Neo is surprised he said her name.

"What? Did I get your name right…. You hair looks like Neapolitan ice cream so I just gave you that."

"!" she nods her head.

"So I did get your name right…. Well Neo, how about we get some ice cream. Jaune asks as he points to a nearby ice cream shop.

"What can I get the both of you?" the woman behind the counter asks.

"A small cone of Vanilla and a Childs cone of…." Neo points to the same flavor Jaune picked. "Vanilla"

"Coming right up!" Jaune walks over to a table and sets Neo down.

"I will be right back." Jaune told her, as he goes retrieves the ice cream.

'He is nice…. I feel like…. He could be….' Before Neo could finish her thought a cone was shown to her.

"Here is yours" Jaune handed her the ice cream while he licks the ice cream in his hand.

"….."

"I'm going to guess that was a "thank you"" Neo nods. "You are polite and well mannered, you must make someone proud." He tells her, while he ruffles her hair. Her eyes dim a little hearing that.

'Yea….. Proud…'

*RING RING….RING RING*

"Oh…. Sorry Neo I have a call" He hands her his ice cream cone. "Would you please hold this for me?" Neo grips his cone, while he answers the call. "Hello…" Jaune's voice trails off.

'He is so nice…. He treats me nicely….. Like a real….. Papa.' Neo's eyes start to fog. Neo places her cone down, using the ice cream to write a note on the table…. Before disappearing.

"Ok Neo, I'm…. back." Jaune looks at the table seeing no one is there only an over turned ice cream cone. 'she left a note…'

"Dear Papa…

"I had fun!... I wish I could stay but, I have to do something's so I can stay with you and be happy…."

"Sincerely Your new daughter….. Neopolitan, 'Your last name here'…"

*Outside the store… a distance away*

'I will make you proud….." Neo takes a lick of the ice cream cone "Jaune's" ice cream… 'soon we will be together...Papa'

* * *

><p>Yea yea, I broke something in the story world…. But WHO CARES.<p>

I control this world, and if I want creepy happiness…. I will write it.

This chapter was going to be different but, i saw how many people viewed my story... 666 total people. So I changed the story.

And when i see some of the fan art for Neo... she is on the crazy side... like *STAB* "I love you" *STAB*... yea you get the point. hehe "point"

And shout out to gamerandartist35 "your reviews made my day, i couldnt stop smiling." (Bad day from work)


	4. Chapter 4 NOTE

I am sorry that this isn't a update, my work is taking me out into a field problem for a month and a half. So I will see about trying to get back from the field as fast as possible.

But its all up to my battalion on how long we stay out.

My next update will be a good one.

1-there will be a song from 5FDP.

2- jaune will flip out on someone.

3-Goodwitch will be involved in a steamy scandal.

4-and for the final hint, there will he a creepy lil, girl showing up.


	5. Goodbye

Today... Is a sad day, a day to remember... Jaune walks around the casket, it was a simple operation... SIMPLE OPERATION! But as he looks around at the tear soaked faces, he knows even the hardships of earth, can shake even this world. Jaune grabs Nora's shoulders trying to pull her back so his friend... No his brother can be lowered into his grave... No this isn't the way someone should go...

"NOOOOOO!" Nora cries. Her friend, crush, lover, everything she wanted was gone. Jaune hugs Nora as she cries into his shoulder.

"Let is out" he hushes Nora, before handing her to Pyrrha.

Jaune walks up to the podium.

"... I have no words for this..We lost a friend" his eyes look over all his friends, " a lover and a crush" his eyes stares into Nora's tear soaked ones. " and a brother " his own eyes shift over to his brother "He was a silent person, a kind man a loving man, he never left someone out, he... Never hated anyone... He... Was a kind soul." His hands start to shake as he reads a poem for his brother. There do I see my Father, There do I see my Mother, My Brothers and my Sisters, There do I see the line of my people back to the begining, They do call to me, They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Hunters, Where thine enemies have been vanquished, Where the brave shall live Forever, Nor shall we mourn... but rejoice for those that have died..."

Everyone walks up to the casket, placing Lotus flowers on him, as Jaune walks up to his brother he pulls out his weapons... Stormflower, placing them in his arms before pressing his forehead to his brother's saying his last goodbye.

"I would rather die now..." Everyone stare at him with eyes wide at what Jaune said. " then live a thousand years without knowing you." Jaune lowers him into his burial. Cinder walks up to the grave.

"A Hunter shall have a Hunters burial... By pire" her hand glows with the bright dust fire. She drops it giving him, a warriors funeral.

.

.

.

.

In the arms of the angel, fly away from here. I know you are in good hands now. We love and miss you! Rest in Peace.

Monty Oum


End file.
